Fall For You
by HiyamaSenpai
Summary: "That's Kaito. He's my boyfriend." Boyfriend. One word, nine letters, enough to make Len's heart shatter. (LenxGakupoxKaito)
1. Chapter 1

Len sighed, looking up at the large building. Vocaloid Junior High, one of the most pretigious schools in all of the Kanto region, right before him, full of other teenagers overflowing with hormones. He blushed just thinking about it. He hung his head, sighing again. "What fun this will be..." he mumbled sarcastically to himself. Rin and Lenka were off with a few other kids trading Pokemon, Rinto, the lucky one in Len's eyes was with his boyfriend Gumiya, meaning that he was all alone on this one.

"Oh my Tapioka!" A distant call caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder to see a group of people there, three boys and two girls, one of them jumping up and down and seemingly looking dead at him. "He's soooo kawaii! An adorable little shota at our school! Kyaaaa!" One of the boys rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

The girl ran over to him, smiling. "Hi! Are you new in town?" Len shook his head, a bit weirded out by her sudden friendliness. "Oh, hm! It's nice to meet you, anyway! My name's Kuroneko, but you can call me Kuro! And you are?"

"Len Kagamine." he said shyly. Kuro's nose began to drip blood, and she fainted clean away on the ground. He quirked a brow and stared down at her with wide eyes, not quite sure what to do with this situation. A boy walked over to her, grabbing her by the arms and beginning to drag her away.

"Sorry about Kuro-chan. She's a real shota fangirl." Len simply nodded and hurried away, deciding to uninvolve himself. Stepping in the school, kids passed by him in large crowds, people everywhere. It was a madhouse in there.

The one thing that caught Len's eye was a flash of purple that strode past him, lightly bumping into his shoulder. He realized that the purple was someone's hair, a boy's hair, which (strangely enough) went down to his waist. The boy looked over his shoulder, his sapphire blue eyes meeting Len's for a moment. The boy smiled, placed a hand over his heart, and bowed slightly, mumbling a quick, "Sumimasen." before continuing off down the hall and dissapearing from Len's sight.

Len stood there, looking at the path that the boy had walked as he'd left, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. Something about him had caught Len's attention, and made him want that boy. If only Len had the guts to ask him out.

Briiiing.

Len averted his eyes and scurried to his next class, which he realized was, after a quick glance at his schedule, science. When he stepped in, his eyes widened.

That purple-haired hottie was sitting there, working on the 'Do-Now' quietly. He also noticed that girl from earlier, Kuro, who's eyes lit up when she saw him walk into the room. He sweatdropped when he realized that the only remaining seat in the room was next to that boy, so he slowly walked over to him, shyly sitting down and sighing.

The opposite teen gave him a quick glance, then continued to work. He suddenly stopped, dropping his pencil and turning to face Len, smiling slightly. "What's your name?" he asked. Len was frozen for a few moments. That voice. That voice was unlike anything he'd ever heard before.

"L-Len. Len Kagamine."

"Ah. Nice to meet you. Name's Gakupo." _Gakupo...what an odd name. _Len thought to himself, forcing a smile and nodding.

"Nice to meet you too." he looked down at Gakupo's closed binder, and on the cover, there was the boy's schedule, along with a reel from a photo booth. It was Gakupo and someone else, a boy with bright blue hair and striking blue eyes. "Who's that?" indicating the picture. Gakupo smiled and blushed lightly, placing a hand over one of the pictures.

"That's Kaito. He's my boyfriend." Boyfriend. One word, nine letters, enough to make Len's heart shatter. Len stayed silent and turned away, an uneasy look on his face. Kuro caught this, of course, and sent Gakupo a death glare that would haunt his nightmares forever.

"What did you do?" she mouthed to him. Gakupo could sense the anger even though the girl wasn't even speaking.

"Nothing," Gakupo mouthed back.

"Bullshit, Gaku." Gakupo sighed and facetabled. Len quirked a brow and looked over at Kuro quizically. Kuro's glare softened immediately and she waved at him, her cat ears perked up and a bright smile on her face. _Whoa, cat ears?!_ Len stared hard, and realized that yes, she was wearing a pair of fake cat ears. He giggled lightly. Kuro rose from her seat and strode over to them, sitting next to Len and glaring at Gakupo, who rested his chin on his binder and looked at Kuro lazily.

"How did you get over here?" he asked, his speech more slurred than before.

"Aaaand...the hangover kicks in." Kuro retaliated with a laugh. Gakupo flopped his head down again, sighing into the table. "And hellooooo Len-kun." she rests her chin on her fist and looks over him a bit. Len blushes lightly.

"Hi, Kuro." his eyes widened when he saw a small trail of blood trailing from her nose.

"Your nose is bleeding." Gakupo didn't even have to look up to be sure about this, as he knew his childhood friend well enough.

"Urusai, Gaku." she hissed back, wiping at her nose and glaring at the red liquid on her fingers. "Godamnit." when she got up to retrieve some tissues to clean up the blood, Len looked back at the pictures on Gakupo's binder. The last one on the reel, with Kaito and Gakupo kissing made his stomach do flips and his face flush. There was no denying it any longer, he wanted Gakupo to be his and wanted him now.


	2. Chapter 2

After class, when break started, Len was absolutely confused. He knew that he liked Gakupo, but now he also knew that Kuro liked him, which tore him apart. He was a newbie at love, and didn't quite understand how to deal with this. He didn't even bother getting food, just went on to his next class, until something caught his eye...

Gakupo's side was leaning against some lockers, and he was talking to his boyfriend. Kaito, Len recalled. Kaito was blushing profoundly already, but when Gakupo murmured something in his ear his blush darkened. Gakupo's hand rested on his cheek, giving him a quick kiss and whispering a few more things to him. Len shook his head fiercely, stepping into his class. Social Studies. He took his seat, placing his books on his desk and sighing. When he glanced back up at the doorway, his heart stopped.

Kaito walked in after him, smiling and tossing his hair. Lucky for Len, he sat across the room, next to Gumiya. "Had enough candy in the hall, Kaito?" Kaito gave a catty grin and shook his head.

"I can _never_ get enough of that." he said with a wink. Gumiya snickered. "But I wouldn't talk if I were you, Gumiya-kun. I know that you love the candy you get from Rinto-kun." Len looked over at the two quizzically at the mentioning of his half-brother's name.

"Heh, yeah, if only he'd give me some." Gumiya replied, resting his chin on his fist. "He's not quite ready to give me any yet, even though I really want it. I'm sure he'll taste sweet." Kaito rolled his eyes and playfully punched Gumiya in the arm, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Go get 'im, tiger."

"If only I had the guts." Gumiya rolled his eyes, but winked. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Psh." Kaito placed a hand on Gumiya's shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. "I was like that when Gakupo and I first met. The thought of having sex had never even crossed my mind until our first date. When he tried at first, I had resisted, but then he made the promise."

"What promise?" Gumiya asked curiously.

"He said to me, 'If you don't like it, just tell me to stop. I won't go any farther.', and I believed him. I was a little uncomfortable at first, but as he went on, the feelings just kept intensifying, and I begged him _not_ to stop. I couldn't believe that it felt so damn good..." Kaito shuddered, smiling slightly. "Anyhow, you just tell him that, and he should be fine." Gumiya was silent for a few moments, but finally asked out of curiousity;

"Was he...you know, your first?"

"Was a virgin when we met." A smirk from Kaito. "Took him three hours." Len sighed from across the room. What was the point, anyway? Both Gakupo and Kaito had made it clear that they weren't leaving each other anytime soon, so why was he even trying? Nothing at all came to mind, except for the fact that his aspirations kept this fic going, which was a no-brainer. So then what did he think he was doing...?

"Hey, are you alright?" Len looked up, and saw Kaito watching him confusedly. The blue-haired rose from his seat and walked over to Len, sitting next to him and giving him a questioning look. "You don't seem quite right." Len quickly nodded, fighting a blush. "You sure?" Another nod. Kaito rolled his eyes, but left and went back over to Gumiya, that worried look not quite fading from his sapphire eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Len was beginning the walk home, thinking about Gakupo. Something about that boy had caught his eye, and he was trying desperately to figure out what. Maybe it was the graceful way he walked. Or that beautiful waist-length purple hair. Or those calm blue eyes that shined in the sunlight. He released a breathy sigh.

Then, after thinking for a while, he realized, he didn't need to figure that out. He was only twelve, a young boy in 7th grade, in love with a taken man. No one else would question it, why should he?

"Ne, Len." Len looked over his shoulder and saw Rinto behind him. Rinto. Len looked up to Rinto like he was a brother. Which he was...sort of. Their father had cheated on Len and Rin's mother, creating Len's half-brother and sister, Lenka & Rinto. Rinto was Len's go-to-guy, a role model, if you will.

"Hey, Nii-chan." Rinto looked at him quizically, quirking a brow.

"Len-kun, are you alright? Did something happen at school today?" Len sighs, his face flushing a light pink. "Tell me what happened, Len. Does it have anything to do with Kaito Shion, by any chance?" Len stopped walking and froze, his eyes widened and locked on the ground. How the hell did Rinto...?

Oh. Gumiya was in class when Kaito asked him what was wrong. Rinto is currently texting Gumiya, aka his boyfriend. Oh, snap. Len facepalmed, sighing into his hand. "I take that as a yes?" Len nodded shamefully. "Gumiya said something was up with you during class. Care to explain?" Len moved his hand away from his face, looking up at Rinto, who's eyes were still on his phone.

"I met Kaito's boyfriend, and I have a crush on him. The reason I was acting weird was because I know how deeply in love they are and I don't want to hurt Kaito by telling him." ...was what Len should have said. Instead, what came out was something along the lines of: "U-Um...I saw this guy I like...and...he and Kaito are dating..." It wasn't the best way to put it, but Rinto seemed to be able to piece together everything else.

"Ah, I see. I'm sure Kaito will understand." Len's face paled.

"I...wasn't going to tell him..."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm sure it won't be long before you confess. Who you'll confess to, I don't know, but I'm sure that you'll say something to someone other than me." Rinto pressed a few more buttons, smirking at Gumiya's message. "You think Okasan will mind if Gumiya comes over?" Len shrugged, looking away as a light blush wound it's way onto his pale face. It was completely clear to him that Rinto's words were horrifyingly true, and that somehow, his secret would slip out.

He didn't say another word for the rest of the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A Rinto and Gumiya chapter~

I'm sorry but this pairing is so unbelievably adorbs~~~ Almost as cute as Kaito and Gakupo~!

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

It wasn't as if their parents were okay with it, but Gumiya showed up at the Kagamine residence that night, welcomed in with open arms. Rin and Lenka almost got their necks broken courtesy of Rinto for spying on him and Gumiya cuddling, as usual. Rinto was currently on the couch, reading a book. Gumiya was talking with Len about the whole 'Kaito and Gakupo' thing, and he decided not to get involved.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and felt the couch sag next to him as someone sat down next to him. He knew that it was Gumiya, who else would want to be with him at a time like this?

Rinto didn't know how, but he could tell that Gumiya was up to something. "Yes, Gumiya?" he said, keeping his eyes locked on the book but not even reading the words anymore. He didn't want to look at Gumiya, or at least not yet.

"Rinto..." Rinto quirked a brow.

"Mm?"

"Look at me." Rinto was a bit hesitant, but turned his head. Gumiya didn't look any different. He was actually finding himself a bit confused-what was going on with him? They sat there for a moment, staring at each other, before Gumiya leaned in to kiss Rinto sweetly. Rinto's eyes slipped shut as he kissed back, wrapping an arm around Gumiya's neck. The green-haired coiled his arms around Rinto's waist, holding him in place. Rinto soon slowly pulled away, re-opening his eyes and looking up at Gumiya. "Can we try going a bit farther tonight?" Gumiya asked pleadingly.

Rinto shifted uncomfortably, casting his eyes down. "Gumiya...I'd rather not..."

"Can't we at least try? If you tell me that you don't like it, I'll stop." Gumiya tilted Rinto's head up a bit so that they could meet eyes.

"Exactly what do you plan on doing?" Gumiya laid a hand on Rinto's thigh, which traveled upwards and underneath Rinto's button-up shirt, only to lightly rub a nipple, earning a gasp. Rinto had bit his lip to hold back a moan, for he knew that was what Gumiya wanted. He wanted Gumiya to work for what he wanted. "G-Gumiya," he began, shuddering. "I'm not quite sure..."

"Sh." Gumiya placed a finger to his lips. "You just say the word, and I won't do any more. Okay?" Rinto's eyes softened, and Gumiya just barely caught the slight lusty gleam inside them.

"I...I guess..." Gumiya smirked and nodded, kissing Rinto deeply again, letting the blonde reply without hesitation.

A/N: Okay, my humans, listen up, okay? Kay.

Next update may be quite late, due to some unresolved internet connection problems and technical difficulties. Publishing this week was enough of a chore.

It's not as if I don't have the next updates done, in fact I'm usually one chapter ahead of myself unless I get a hole blown in my schedule (which doesn't happen often, for Karkat, aka me, has no social life), I just don't know when I'll be able to get back online to publish.

I'll upload the documents this week, so that way all I have to do is hit the update button, and make this a little easier on myself. I'll do the best I can to get online, and if I can't, gomen'nasai in advance.

Arigatou for understanding and not killing me for lack of writing.

~HiyamaSenpai~


	5. Chapter 5

Riiiiiing.

"I'll get it!" Rin bounded into the living room and grabbed the phone off of it's charger, pressing the send button and holding it close to her ear. Beep. "Moshi moshi, Kagamine residence."

"Is Len-kun around? I need to talk to him now! It's URGENT!" Rin winced at the volume and tone of the husky voice on the other end, but replied back nonetheless.

"Sure! LEEEEEEEEN! TELEPHOOOOOONE!" Len stepped into the room, jumping when Rin shoved the phone at him and ran out, rubbing her ear.

"Um...hello?"

"Len-kun!" the voice said, and Len could practically hear the smile. "It's me, Kuro! Remember, from school?" Len nodded to himself, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey, Kuro-chan. What's up?"

"I have to ask you something. I don't mean to intrude but I'm just so curious! Do you like Gaku-kun?" Silence. Silence, silence, and more silence. Len stood there, his jaw dropped. How in the hell did she find out about that? It was impossible. He hadn't been that easy to figure out, had he?

"UMMMM..." he could practically sense her impatience. She was clearly one of those types that needed to know and needed to know now. "M-Maybe..."

"Not gonna cut it! Do you or not?" Silence again. "Come on, you can tell me, Len-kun! I'm really good with secrets! All my best friends tell me secrets all the time, and I never say a word!"

"Yes."

Now Kuro was the one that was silent...

...for a few seconds.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the loudness of her voice caused Len to hold the phone a good distance from his ear and wince. "OHMYGODLEN-KUNTHATISSOADORABLE!" her words seemed to blend together with how fast she was speaking. Kuro took a deep breath, attempting to compose herself. "Sorry! I'm a huuuuuge yaoi fangirl! And it's just so cute!" Len nodded slowly, not quite sure how to respond.

"Ah...thanks I think...?"

"No problem! Oh, and your brother is dating Gumiya-kun, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, tell him I said hi. We've spoken a few times, and I've managed to sneak some eye-candy. Your brother's nice."

"Okay, will do." Len said, kind of just wanting her to hang up and get the conversation over with. This was going in a very awkward direction, and Len didn't deal with awkward very well, that was clear.

"Crap, have to go. Oyasuminasai, Len-kun!"

"Oyasuminasai." Len hung up and took a deep breath. "Phew! Thank God that's over with..." His eyes suddenly widened when he heard a scream. It wasn't like one of those screams from a horror movie, it wasn't out of fear. It was out of... _pleasure?_ "What the..." Len murmured to himself, starting off down the hall to find the source.

A/N: Ah...Kuroneko-san...you and your yaoi obsession...

Oh, and before I get asked again, yes this is connected to another one of my stories. It's kind of like the beginning to Borderline & Innocent, in a way, considering that the boys are in junior high instead of high school and Kiyoteru isn't a teacher yet.

So...anyway...

Next chapter...same dom-time, same dom-site~

~HiyamaSenpai~


End file.
